1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cancer treatment, and more particularly, to a soluble CD80 protein that interacts with programmed death ligand 1 (PD-L1) and thereby inhibiting the interaction of PD-L1 with T-cell expressed programmed death 1 (PD1) receptor, and thus, minimizing PD-L1 mediated immune suppression.
2. Description of the Related Art